It's Not Easy Being a Monster
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. The girls help a friendly little boy monster impress his family. Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**This is my first PPG story.(As well as my first oneshot!) The storyline is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Attack of the Fifty-Foot Teenage Lizard."(BTW, I have pictures of Timmy and his family, and for fun, a picture of Blossom in a clown suit, on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!) Please enjoy!**

It's a pleasant day. Far away on Monster Island, a family of monsters, consisting of a papa monster, a mama monster, and a little boy and girl monster, are sitting down to breakfast. The monsters are large and have a somewhat Godzilla-like appearance; they're purple with pinkish-purple bellies and have a big spiky sphere at the end of their tails like that of an Ankylosaurus. The papa monster wears a brown derby hat and has a little beard, the mama monster has short blonde hair and wears pearl earrings(Which was odd since she didn't have any ears!), an apron, a blue dress, and a pearl necklace, the daughter monster has shoulder-length blonde hair done up in a dark pink bow and wears a pink dress and dark pink ballet slippers, and the son monster wears an light blue baseball cap, an orange t-shirt, and white sneakers.

The monsters munch on buildings. "Can I have a cake shop for dessert, Mom? Can I? Can I?" inquires the daughter monster, as she drinks out of a milk truck with an enormous straw.

"No, dear, you've already had two candy stores today." her mother replies. "Pass the condos, please."

The father monster turns to the little boy monster. "Son, it's time that you destroyed your first city."

"Yes, Timmy," Mama Monster elaborates, gently patting her daughter's head. "Dolores has already demolished _seven _kindergartens, and she's only five."

"Yeah!" Dolores replies.

"But Dad, I don't want to be mean and scary and terrorize people," Timmy says. "Why couldn't I be a nice monster?"

His parents gasp. "A _nice_ monster? Whoever even heard of such a thing?!"

"You just get yourself over to a city and start destroying it, young monster," Papa Monster commands. "And _don't come back 'til you're done_!"

"Yeah!" Dolores adds, as she chomps on a hotel.

Timmy dolefully stomps out the front door and into the water. "Dad's right. I can be as good a monster as anyone. I can smash a city-" His words are lost in gurgles as the water submerges him. A little while later, Timmy re-emerges on land, just outside the city of Townsville. "Well, this city looks as good as any." he muses. He then begins stomping through the town.

Meanwhile, at the Utonium Chateau, Blossom is sitting at a table, reading a book, Bubbles is lying on the bed, coloring a picture of a unicorn in her coloring book, and Buttercup is socking away at a punching bag. Suddenly, the hotline rings. "I'll get it!" Buttercup zips over to the phone. "Howdy, Mayor! What's shakin'?"

"Ohh, _EVERYTHING_, girls!" the mayor, whose office is shaking and rumbling around, replies woefully. "Townsville's being attacked by another giant monster."

"A giant monster? Don't worry, Mayor, we're on it!" Buttercup then hangs up.

"A monster?!" a horrified Bubbles exclaims.

"We'd better hurry," Blossom says. "Let's go, girls!"

The girls fly over the city, observing a trail of massive sneaker prints. "The monster must have been through here." Blossom muses.

"Or maybe the world's largest basketball player!" Bubbles says. Her sisters look at her oddly.

At that moment, the girls observe Timmy stomping through Main Street, with people all around him screaming and running away. "Stomp, stomp, stomp." the little monster says to himself.

Let's get him, girls!" Blossom exclaims. The girls fly at Timmy, who promptly bats them away; they crash into a building on the other side of town.

The girls rub their sore heads. "Ooh, he's just _askin_' for it!" Buttercup angrily flies toward Timmy. "All right, monster, I'm givin' you 'til the count of three to get outta here before I-" She's cut off abruptly as the monster whacks her into a nearby garbage can. "This stinks." grumbles the green Powerpuff, whose feet are sticking out of the top of the can.

Blossom flies up to Timmy as Bubbles pulls Buttercup out of the garbage can. "It's stop right now, evil monster, or we'll be forced to use desperate measures!" Blossom has no sooner said this than the monster drops a costume shop on her head. The pink Powerpuff slowly ambles out the front door of the shop, dressed in a very garish and gaudy clown costume. Her sisters stifle giggles. "Not a word from either of you." Blossom says indignantly.

"Boy, this one's sure persistant." Buttercup states.

"How are we gonna stop him before he hurts somebody?" wonders a concerned Bubbles.

A thoughtful look crosses Blossom's face. (Though it was hard to take her seriously with that ridiculous outfit!) "I think I may have just the plan. Follow me, girls." The Powerpuffs then fly off.

The girls stand outside a boat at the Townsville Dock, holding a largish anchor. "Thanks for letting us borrow this anchor, Captain." Blossom says to the ship's captain, who's standing on the deck.

"We'll bring it back tomorrow." Buttercup adds.

"We promise." Bubbles add, as the girls fly back toward the city.

"No problem, girls," the captain replies, as he waves to them. "Always happy to help you."

"All right," Blossom says, as the girls tote the anchor through the skies. "Bubbles, you go to the left, while Buttercup and I go to the right."

"Uhm, okay," replies a perplexed Bubbles. "Should I go to my left or your left?"

"Uhm, actually, please just follow us." Blossom says.

"'Kay!" the blue Powerpuff replies cheerfully.

Timmy is stomping on a high-rise. "Crush! Crush! Crush!" he roars. Suddenly, the girls whiz by and wrap him up in the anchor. "Wh-Hey!" he exclaims, struggling against the chains.

"All right! We got 'im!" Bubbles exclaims joyfully.

"Ha-haa, another one bites the dust!" Buttercup cheers.

Blossom glares at the monster indignantly. "Serves you right for trying to destroy Townsville."

"Yeah! It's not nice!" Bubbles adds.

Tears begin to well up in Timmy's eyes. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't even want to do it. My parents made me!" He then begins to weep.

"Huh?" The girls are certainly very taken aback by this. They had never seen a monster cry before! Bubbles walks up to the monster and gently pets his snout. "There, there, little guy, it's all right." She takes a hanky out of her pocket and gently dabs his eyes.

"Poor little fella." Blossom says sadly, as she gently unties him.

"Awwh, even I admit I can't stand to see a monster cry!" says Buttercup, who had been loath to let her softer side show.

"What's your name, little guy?" Bubbles inquires.

"Timmy."

"Timmy?" a perplexed Buttercup echoes. "But…don't monsters usually have names like Gorgon the Destroyer or Zygor the Horrible?"

"I don't know…"

"Please, Timmy, tell us everything that happened." Blossom says accommodatingly.

The little monster tearfully tells the girls(Who are sitting under an umbrella to avoid getting drenched!) his sad story. "So you see," he weeps. "I had to destroy _something_!"

Bubbles begins to tear up. "That's the saddest story I ever heard!"

"Don't be sad, sweetie, we'll help you." Blossom says.

"But Blossom, what can we do?" inquires Buttercup. "We can't just let Townsville be destroyed!"

"No," a thoughtful look then crosses the pink Powerpuff's face. "But what if his parents only _think_ it's being destroyed? Follow me, girls." The Powerpuffs then fly off.

The girls arrive at a construction site; Blossom observes a billboard reading, "FUTURE HOME OF TOWNSVILLE ESTATES." _This must be the place. _she thinks. The pink Powerpuff approaches the foreman. "Excuse me, sir. The mayor had wanted me to tell you that you've all been given the day off."

"We'll be happy to finish the job for you." Buttercup adds.

"Really? That's great!" the foreman replies excitedly. "Now me 'n the crew can go to that rock opera at Townsville Stadium!" He turns to the wrecking crew. "Let's go, everyone!"

The workers all cheer; as they all race off several of them play the air guitar wildly. Blossom looks at them oddly. "Seriously?" Buttercup whispers to Bubbles, who nods in agreement.

Once everyone's left, Blossom whispers, "Psst, the coast is clear. Come on out." to Timmy, who had been hiding behind a tall building nearby. The little monster traipses out; he's followed closely behind by several of the people of Townsville, who had all agreed to be a part of this. Among them were Professor Utonium, the mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, and several of the kids from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"All right, is everybody ready?" inquires Bubbles. The people all nod obligingly. "Good!"

"There's just one more thing left to do. Be right back!" Blossom flies off toward the Townsville TV Studio.

The pink Powerpuff enters the set of the Townsville News Show; she walks up to the director. "Excuse me, Mr. director sir, may I borrow this set for a little bit?"

"Well, certainly, Blossom, anything to help you."

"Thanks!" Blossom dons a newscaster's uniform and seats herself at the newscaster's desk.

Meanwhile, on Monster Isle, Timmy's parents are in their living room watching TV. Suddenly, an image of Blossom appears on the screen. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this urgent news bulletin. A ferocious monster is attacking the city of Townsville; his parents would be proud! Film at eleven, though his parents are welcome to come see it live if they like."

Timmy's mom and dad exchange elated looks with each other. "Why, that's a great idea!" Papa Monster exclaims.

"Yeah," Mama Monster agrees. "A little exercise after dinner would do us good." She turns to her daughter, who's playing with an enormous dollhouse nearby. "Put on your sweater, Dolores dear, we're going for a little hundred-mile walk."

Back at the construction site, Buttercup helps ready Timmy for his big moment. "This is it, Timmy, you can do it."

"Yeah," a greatly encouraged Timmy replies. "I'm gonna go out there 'n smash that city!"

At that moment, Blossom rejoins them; she motions toward the distance. "Look, his family is coming."

Timmy's family comes stomping over the hillside toward the city. "Look, it's Timmy!" says Dolores, who's wearing a dark pink sweater over her dress.

"You're good to go, kid." Buttercup whispers in Timmy's ear.

Timmy fiercely waves his claws in the air. "Roar, I say, _ROOOOOOOAR_!" He swings his tail and topples an entire row of buildings like dominoes.

The people of Townsville scream and run around. "Monster!" Ms. Keane shrieks.

"Help! Help!" the kids all yell.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUGHHH!" the professor screams.

"We're all doomed!" the mayor wails.

Timmy's family looks on proudly. Mama Monster turns to Papa Monster. "He so reminds me of you at that age."

Papa Monster wipes a tear of joy and puts his arm around her shoulder. "That's my boy."

Timmy stomps angrily on a building; at once the girls come flying at him. "Stop this minute, vile beast! We're the defenders of this city, and we intend to put a stop to your misdeeds once and for all!"

The little monster then wallops the girls, who quickly drop to the ground. Timmy's punch hadn't actually been strong enough to hurt them, but the girls lay weakly on the ground, putting on the façade of being defeated. "Ughh, he got us…" Buttercup groans.

"He's too strong…" Bubbles groans.

"We're no match for him…" Blossom groans.

The professor runs up to the girls and kneels next to them. "Oh girls, what has this horrible monster done to you?!"

The little monster demolishes a building with his tail, and yanks another one up off of the ground. At once, his family hurry over to him; the girls and the professor look on with a smile as Timmy's family embraces him in a big group hug. "Wow, Timmy, that was the bestest rampage I ever saw!" a highly impressed Dolores exclaims.

"My little monster is growing up." Mama Monster says happily.

"I always knew you had it in you, son," Papa Monster says. "By the way, I'm sorry I was so hard on you earlier. From now on, you don't have to destroy any more cities if you don't want to."

"Gee, thanks, Dad!" Timmy replies contentedly; he looks over his shoulder and winks at the girls, who wink twice in reply.

As the monster family leaves for Monster Isle, Timmy waves goodbye to the girls. The professor gives his daughters a gentle hug, "Oh girls, you're the best!" The girls then smile and blush contentedly.

_So, once again the day is saved, thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls!_

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Blossom/Construction Workers-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles/Timmy/Kids-Tara Strong

Buttercup/Kids-E.G. Daily

Professor Utonium/Construction Workers-Tom Kane

The Mayor/Kids/Director-Tom Kenny

Ms. Bellum-Jennifer Martin

Ms. Keane/Dolores/Construction Workers-Jennifer Hale

Papa Monster/Foreman-Jeff Bennett

Mama Monster-Grey DeLisle

Captain-Phil LaMarr


End file.
